Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are often used to deter and detect shoplifting. Typically, an EAS security system includes an EAS tag and EAS “gates” located near the doors of a retail establishment. The EAS tag is usually incorporated into a security device that has some mechanism, such as pin and magnet, for attaching it to an article of merchandise or other object.
EAS gates are configured to establish a detection zone, often between gates or within a given distance from a gate, through which a consumer must pass as he or she exits the retail establishment. The gates often include a transmitter, a receiver, and an audio and/or visual alarm. The transmitter is configured to send signals through the detection zone. When an EAS tag enters the detection zone, the EAS tag can respond to the signal being sent by the gate's transmitter. The EAS tag's response can include generating a signal or changing or disturbing the original signal transmitted by a gate's transmitter, which is detectable by a gate's receiver. Upon detecting the EAS tag, the alarm is activated to notify store personnel that someone is trying to exit the retail establishment with merchandise that has an attached EAS tag.
In an EAS system, it is the actual EAS tag that is being detected and not the merchandise itself. Therefore, an EAS system can be circumvented by removing the EAS tag from the merchandise. Consequently, devices having additional, integrated layers of security have been developed to prevent the unauthorized removal or destruction of the EAS element. For example, a security device can be configured to house the EAS tag and attach the EAS tag to the merchandise in a manner that limits the likelihood that a consumer or a would-be thief could tamper with or otherwise remove the EAS tag from the merchandise. While these systems and methods provide a number of benefits, they are improved by the embodiments discussed herein.